


The Horniest Proposal Ever

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Mr. President, Sir [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And Alec is a little shit, Banter, Frottage, Happily Ever After, M/M, Most Ridiculous Proposal Ever, Proposals, Teasing, The boys are handsy, Thirsty Boyfriends, This is fluff with a hint of smut, disaster gay alec lightwood, horny boyfriends, presidential au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has a plan.  He does.He got them the evening off, he has a romantic dinner planned, they're even going to play pool, it's perfect.He did... maybe forget how worked up they get when they play pool, though...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Side Helen Blacktorn/Aline Penhallow
Series: Mr. President, Sir [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631230
Comments: 27
Kudos: 331





	The Horniest Proposal Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place about six months after the boys get together at the conventions - in December! So Magnus is elected, but has not had the inauguration yet! 
> 
> ALSO LISTEN. I DIDN'T EXPECT THEM TO BE THIS HANDSY. I'M NOT SORRY. BUT. THEY WERE VERY VERY HANDSY. 
> 
> So here, have the Horniest Proposal Ever. (Cause it's mostly Magnus' fault, according to Alec.)

"You want to tell me how you managed to get us both an entire evening off?" Magnus asked. "Or did you sell your soul to Aline and Helen?" 

Alec laughed and gave Magnus' hand a squeeze. "I may have bribed them both with a few days off, yes." 

Magnus huffed. "They just want to go take a romantic getaway," he grumbled. 

"Well," Alec said, tugging Magnus in for a kiss outside the door of the presidential suite. "As someone who wants to go on a romantic getaway with their boyfriend, I completely understood." 

"Hit me up in eight years," Magnus breathed against Alec's lips before devolving into snickering, especially when Alec gave a swat to his thighs. "Come on, Mister Lightwood, if I have you all to myself this evening, I am going to-" 

"Oh no," Alec interrupted, giving Magnus a softer kiss. "I have plans for you, Magnus." 

Magnus blinked and followed Alec into the room when he finally managed to unlock the door. A beautiful dinner spread was set up for them both, silver dishes carefully covered and champagne cooling on ice. His breath caught and he looked to Alexander. "Did I forget an anniversary, Alexander?" 

"No," Alec promised, kissing Magnus again, kicking off his shoes. "Now, come on. Let's both go change and get comfortable." 

"But dinner-" 

_"Dinner,"_ Alec said, tugging on Magnus' hand. "Will wait a few minutes. I know you want to get out of those shoes, and frankly, I would love nothing more than to spend the evening in a pair of sweatpants with you." 

"Romantic," Magnus teased. He followed Alec into the bedroom, and even as he watched Alec start to shed the suit, tie, and pants he was wearing, he couldn't help believing that it was. The sense of comfort of being able to be only _yourself_ around another person was the best kind of romance there was. 

Alec watched Magnus finish changing and removing his makeup, holding out his hand to Magnus, leading him to the table. "Think this is a bit better than the first date we managed in here, isn't it?" 

"So that's why this suite looked familiar!" Magnus said, grinning as he looked around. "We'll have to play another game of pool!" 

"I was hoping for exactly that after dinner," Alec said, winking at Magnus. "Now come here and let me wine and dine my perfect boyfriend." 

Magnus melted, just a little, and was glad when Alec maneuvered their chairs so they could sit next to each other, digging into the steaks that Alexander had arranged for them, talking quietly and relaxing without the weight of the press that had been on them for weeks. 

Alec reached out and took Magnus' hand, lifting his champagne glass in a toast. "To us?" he asked. 

Magnus lifted his own, clinking it gently against Alec's. "To us, Alexander." He took a deep sip of the champagne and closed his eyes, leaning against Alec. "This was magnificent, love. I needed it more than I want to admit." 

"You do work too hard sometimes," Alec said, reaching up to comb his fingers through Magnus' hair. "It'll make you an amazing president, but I'll make sure to remind you to take time for yourself now and again." 

Magnus laughed and leaned into Alec's fingers. "I have no doubt that you'll glare quite fiercely at anyone who tries to prevent you from taking care of me." 

Alec snorted. "Something like that." He glanced at the remains of their dinner. "Want to try that game of pool, now?" 

Magnus lit up, his eyes bright. "That's right." His gaze turned sly and he tucked his fingers into the waistband of Alec's sweatpants. "I seem to recall that we never... _finished_ our last game." 

"And whose fault was that, hm?" Alec breathed, leaning down to brush their noses together. "I seem to recall someone who couldn't keep their hands off of me." 

"How could I resist?" Magnus whispered, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. "When you responded so sweetly to everything?" 

"Implying I don't still?" Alec teased, sliding his hands to Magnus' waist, squeezing and leaning in for another kiss, slow and lazy, falling into it with Magnus. Their lips parted with a wet, slick noise and he groaned, kissing Magnus again, harder and more desperately. 

Magnus moaned, tightening his arms around Alec's shoulders, even as Alec started to kiss down his neck, being careful to leave any bite marks below his collar. "The second I'm no longer President you're going to cover me in marks, aren't you?"

Alec grinned against Magnus' skin. "And forever after that, yes." 

Magnus snorted and tilted his head back, a breathy gasp leaving him. "You sure I can't persuade you to skip the competition kink and take me straight to bed?" 

Alec abruptly startled upright, his eyes widening. "No, I still want to play!" 

Magnus blinked and raised both eyebrows, his eyes trailing lazily down Alec's body. "Looks like there are some things that you want more." 

"Good things come to those that wait," Alec huffed, striding past Magnus, heading for the rec room in the corner of the suite. 

"Oh all right, I suppose I won't mind ravishing you against the pool table again," Magnus said, watching as Alec nearly tripped on the carpet leading into the room. "Maybe I'll even do it properly this time. Have to get billed for damages to the room and everything." 

Alec clenched his eyes shut and managed to muffle the moan that wanted to escape. _Plan._ He had a _plan._ No matter how tempting his boyfriend was making that particular proposal, it could wait until. Well. Until after. "Sounds like someone is just trying to distract me to set themselves up to win." 

Magnus laughed in delight, following Alec over to the pool cues, picking one up, as well as a square of chalk, watching as Alec began to set the table. "You breaking, or am I?" 

Alec licked his lips and lifted his eyes to Magnus. "I'll break," he said, his voice low and raspy. He swallowed and shifted carefully, pressing his hand against his pocket, feeling the small circular shape of the ring there. He moved to the best position and looked up at Magnus. "Ready?" he challenged. 

"For you, Alexander?" Magnus purred. _"Always."_

Alec nearly flubbed the shot. Someday, there would be _someday_ in the future that Magnus purring his name like that didn't make him half-hard from the sound alone. However, he nodded when two solids sank, leaving him with a clear superior position. 

Magnus sighed, leaning against his cue. "Must you be so attractive when you do that? How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?" 

Alec shivered and licked his lips, leaning over the table to line up his next shot. "Who said that you had to keep your hands to yourself, hm?" 

"Someone's in a teasing mood," Magnus quipped. "Dinner, a game of pool? Alexander, you spoil me." 

Alec sank the next ball and straightened, walking directly to Magnus, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him in close before kissing him, soft and slow. "I will always spoil you, if it is in my power to do so," he promised, brushing their noses together. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Magnus whispered, watching as Alec pulled away and moved into the position for his next shot. He took the moment to shamelessly admire just how form-fitting those sweats could be. He narrowed his eyes. "You're not wearing anything under those, are you?" 

Alec shrugged and gave Magnus a smirk. "Why would I when I know you're not going to let me wear them long?" 

Magnus groaned, leaning against the table, pressing a hand to the erection now stretching his own sweatpants. "I've been such a good influence on you," he breathed. "You really are angling for me to have you against the pool table, aren't you?" 

Alec cleared his throat and gave Magnus a look. _"Maybe,"_ he allowed. The low, rumbling growl that escaped Magnus made him shiver and he missed his next shot, the ball bouncing off the bank and into the middle of the table. He cursed and turned the table over to Magnus. 

"So easily distracted," Magnus teased, grinning at Alexander. "You'd think after all these months you'd be used to it." 

"I never want to get used to it," Alec said, looking at Magnus. "I always want to be this affected by you." 

Magnus groaned and closed his eyes briefly before sinking the first striped ball, then the second, in quick succession. _"Alexander."_

Alec gave Magnus a bright smile, especially when his boyfriend stopped in his walk around the table to kiss him hard enough to leave them both panting. "Yes, Magnus?" 

“Are you sure we have to finish this game?” Magnus asked, rolling his hips pointedly against Alexander, the rough, gritty friction enough to have them both gasping. 

Alec groaned, clutching at Magnus’ shoulders before he kissed him again, hard and desperate. “Loser goes to grab the lube from the bedroom?” he offered. 

“I love a man with a plan,” Magnus purred, rolling his hips against Alexander’s once more before he started to stride to the other end of the table. 

Alec snorted and watched as Magnus analyzed the table, moving out of his way with a quick grope of his ass to distract him. His eyes caught on the glint of silver on Magnus’ pool cue and he smiled, stepping back to wait for Magnus to see it. 

Magnus shivered under the weight of Alec’s eyes on him, standing almost directly behind him, and forced himself to focus on the table, leaning down to line up the shot. “Going to leave me alone while I make the shot? I’m almost disappointed.” 

When Alec didn’t respond, Magnus pulled the cue back, only for something to rattle along the tip, coming to rest against the cue ball. The sight of the silver ring made him freeze and he scrambled for it, dropping the cue, barely managing to wrap his fingers around it before Alexander was there, standing beside him, Alec's hands wrapping his around the ring. 

Alec took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee. He carefully opened Magnus' hands and stared at the ring sitting in the palm of his hand before he looked up at Magnus. 

Magnus groaned, blinking hard as he stared at Alec. "Fuck, I almost seduced you during your proposal!" 

Alec grinned and lifted Magnus' hands to his lips, kissing his fingers gently. "To be fair, it's not like you ever have to try hard to seduce me, Magnus." 

"Oh fuck you," Magnus said, his breath catching as Alec's fingers carefully stroked along the back of his hands. He cleared his throat. "I, sorry, fuck, go ahead." 

Alec smiled up at Magnus. "You know. Of the hundreds of ways I thought this could go, I think I like this one the most." 

"You're going to lord this over me forever," Magnus muttered, groaning. 

_"Absolutely,"_ Alec promised. "But I do have a whole speech planned for you if you want to hear it." 

Magnus scoffed. "Of course I want to hear it. I'm still going to have you up against the pool table too!" 

"I would expect nothing less," Alec said, kissing Magnus' fingers again. "I remember the first time I ever saw you. I didn't know you were my opponent at first, and you were wearing that dark pinstripe suit with the purple tie." 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You mean your favorite?" 

"Yes," Alec said, laughing. "I thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life, and when I found out who you were, I was furious. Because I had to hate you, because if I let myself feel anything else..." he swallowed. "Well, let's just say I knew it'd be so easy to fall for you that I did without even realizing it." 

Magnus blinked hard and cleared his throat. _"Alexander."_

"Walking into your arms was the easiest thing I have ever done in my entire life," Alec whispered. "Falling in love with you, head over heels, was even easier." He started to smile and let out a huff. "You make me unafraid to be myself, for the first time in my entire life, Magnus. I never thought I could be brave enough to do any of what I have done. Turns out... I just needed you to hold my hand so I could." 

"You had my take off my makeup so my eyeliner wouldn't run!" Magnus accused, a small sniffle escaping him. "I love you for that, you bastard." 

"I love you too," Alec said, laughing as he looked down at the ring. "We've thrown it around quite a bit. That we both knew where this was going. That it was going to be more than simply fooling around for both of us." He cleared his throat, and reached out to take the ring, shifting Magnus' hand before giving it a squeeze. "But I don't know if either of us expected to click quite as well as we did." 

Magnus bit down on his lip, unable to keep from smiling and crying all at once. "We did expect some things." 

Alec grinned ruefully. "I don't think anyone is surprised by our inability to keep our hands off of each other, Magnus." 

"You're irresistible, what can I say?" Magnus said with a shrug, his hand trembling in Alec's hold, even as he swallowed hard. 

"I think," Alec continued. "What this comes down to is this. I never want to be without you, Magnus. I want you to be a part of my life for every single day going forward, and I want to be a part of yours. I want a family with you, Magnus. I want my whole life with you, loving you." He smiled up at Magnus, holding up the ring before he cleared his throat. 

"So, if you want those same things I do, Magnus Bane. I'm wondering one thing." 

Magnus' breath caught and he stared at Alec. 

"Will you be the one to get the lube from the bedroom?" 

**_"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"_ **

Alec stood in a rush, swallowing Magnus' mock angry shout with a kiss, grinning against his lips even as he pinned him back against the pool table. It took at least another minute of slow, tempting kisses before Magnus kissed him back, allowing him to deepen it until they were breathing heavily into each other's mouths before he pulled back.

He pressed their foreheads together and smiled at the exasperated look Magnus was giving him. "Marry me?" 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders. "On one condition," he breathed, giving Alec's lower lip a nip. 

Alec raised an eyebrow and he smirked. "I go get the lube from the bedroom?" 

"Knew you were a smart man," Magnus whispered, kissing Alec again, slapping him on the ass. “You’d better have another ring for me to put on you too!” he shouted, listening to Alec laugh as he darted into the bedroom. 

Alec padded back into the rec room, putting a certain bottle on one of the shelves by the pool table before advancing on Magnus again. He pressed in close and stole another kiss, soft and gentle. “Yes, I have a matching ring to wear that I would love for you to put on me,” he breathed, nuzzling into Magnus. “And I’m going to guess that’s a yes?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Alexander in for another kiss. “Of course it’s a yes.” 

“Good,” Alec whispered, reaching out for Magnus’ hand, sliding the ring onto his ring finger with a slow exhale. “I love you so much.” 

“Even though I make you go get the lube so I can fuck you spread out on a pool table?” Magnus asked, teasing, as he took the other ring from Alec, sliding it onto his finger. 

Alec grinned. “Especially then.” 

Magnus admired their rings, side by side, swallowing hard at the simple silver band, a standout among his other rings. He let out a shaky breath and looked up at Alec, leaning against him. “I love you too, Alexander.” 

“You know the best part about being engaged?” Alec whispered, nuzzling into Magnus’ hair. 

“Other than having a perfect excuse to fuck you on the pool table without Helen yelling at me for hotel room damage expenses?” Magnus quipped. 

Alec pinched Magnus in the side. “Yes, other than that.” 

“Mmm, do tell,” Magnus purred, sucking a mark into Alec’s neck. He’d help Alec cover it tomorrow. 

“When you move into the White House next month,” Alec whispered. “I get to move in with you.” 

Magnus yanked his head back, staring at Alec with wide eyes. “You will?” He swallowed. “You, you want to?” 

Alec laughed and stole another kiss from Magnus. “Of course I do. We’re going to pull on some old school precedent, but it shouldn’t raise too many eyebrows. Maybe a summer wedding? Reception on the White House lawn?” 

“Yes,” Magnus breathed, kissing Alec again. “Yes, fuck, yes to marrying you, to the summer wedding, to you moving in with me in a month!” 

Alec sagged in relief, melting into Magnus’ arms as their kisses turned deep and languid, both of them content to stay pressed together. With a wet, slick noise that had the both of them shivering, Alec separated their lips and grinned down at Magnus. “Only one thing left to do, then.” 

“And what,” Magnus breathed, his fingers sneaking under the waistband of Alexander’s sweatpants. “Could that be, Alexander?” 

Alec flipped their positions around and lifted himself up onto the edge of the pool table, reaching out to tug Magnus in closer, smirking at him. “Celebrate our engagement, of course, Mister Lightwood-Bane.” 

Magnus shuddered and let out a low groan, pressing in close to Alec, staring at him. “Why, Mister Lightwood-Bane…” he hooked his fingers in the waist of Alec’s sweatpants and yanked them off. “I think that is a simply marvelous idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
